Conventional motor vehicles have a number of different types of controllers for various functions such as climate control, defroster activation, air flow mode control and others. The controllers allow users to adjust the temperature, fan, and the seat position among other things. When controllers are pressed down, or turned depressed, the corresponding function is activated. In order to identify different functions of the controllers, automobile manufacturers generally mark or label controllers with symbols, numbers, or icons. These identifiers clearly indicate to users the function that each controller serves. The identifiers are generally marked with color and/or the appropriate icons depending on the controllers' function. For example, heat controllers are generally marked red while cool or air conditioning controllers are marked blue. After extended use, the marked identifiers may become dilapidated, faded or potentially even completely worn off. As the identifiers fade, users are left without means to readily determine the functions of the controllers as well as with an aesthetically unpleasant view of the control panel. Additionally, the light source behind the faded controller may also produce a uneven and unsafe illumination that may distract the vehicle operator. Lotions, oil, and body secretions on hands of users also contribute to fading and disappearance of identifiers. Controllers that are used in a highly repetitive manner and exposed to high temperatures are also subject to fading as well as wear and tear. To address this problem, users may request the automobile dealers or repair shops to replace the controllers. However, this process can be inefficient and expensive because often times, the entire control panel must be replaced. In addition, faded identifiers are not aesthetically pleasing and discourage purchasers of used automobiles. Used automobile buyers often incorrectly associate additional, more severe automotive issues with faded control panels.
As an alternative, manufacturers have made controllers with protruding identifiers that are slightly raised from the controller's surface. However, these controllers can be costly to manufacture. If the protruding identifiers are made of different material from the controllers, the identifiers will eventually separate from buttons over time due to wear and tear. This is also not aesthetically pleasing and also can be costly to repair.
Some repair shops or automobile dealers attempt to solve the problem by repainting the identifiers. However this process is time consuming and not satisfactory due to potential smudging of the paint. Other repair specialists or auto detailers provide stickers with characters or symbols to replace the faded portion of the controllers. These individual labels are very complicated to use and can produce unsatisfactory results. For example, a user would be required to first locate and then remove the individual letters for the word heat (H, E, A, and T) from a large list of stickers. The user would then have to place the individual letters on the controllers, taking extra care to space and align the letters properly. In the case of an icon or symbol, the user would have to align the icon or symbol perfectly to avoid detection of the replacement label as an after-market device. In other prior art systems, the user would select a label from a large selection using transfer tape. The individual characters would be peeled away from the back of the label with a gripping tool. Transfer tape would be used again to apply the label to the controller. A heating element would be used to secure the placement of the new controller label.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art. It is a restoration system that can be applied to the various surfaces on the interior of automobiles. The present system is an improvement over prior art because it is more efficient, aesthetically appealing, and inexpensive. The present restoration system practically eliminates chances for error or misalignment. It is also difficult to detect as an after-market device.